


Lion King gets revamped but this time with more teenagers and also homosexuality

by Bubonic_Buccaneer



Series: I write Percy Jackson stories and I wish I was more ashamed of myself [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon that Nico swears a lot because why not, also nico is like 5'4''???, and clarise is probs like 5'10'', because why not, he seems like the type, i rewrote this on 7/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Bubonic_Buccaneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is three fucking seconds away from fighting Clarisse la Rue, her father being the god of war be damned.</p><p>(Clarisse is the baboon from the Lion King because why not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion King gets revamped but this time with more teenagers and also homosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are Fall Out Boy length, tbh.

Nico di Angelo is _three fucking seconds_ away from fighting Clarisse la Rue, her father being the god of war be damned.

 

It’s not that she liked to challenge him to fights. It’s not that she liked to tease him for dating Will Solace, _fuck yeah_. It’s not even the fact that she calls him stupid nicknames.

 

It’s because she likes to pick him up. A lot. Almost every other day in fact.

 

And normally it’s not _that_ annoying. She picks him up, maybe carries him around for ten minutes, and then leaves. No harm. No foul. But _today_ . Today she picked him up and ran him to the dining pavilion during lunch to do the goddamn **Lion King** lift with him.

 

That wasn’t it, _oh no,_ not even close. The Hermes kids and the Apollo kids even joined in for a rousing chorus of **The Circle of Life**. Because why the fuck not. They actually probably planned it. Those dicks.

 

Now, one might presume, _hey_ , wouldn’t the people in positions of authority stop this? Nope. No chance of that because they found it funny. And sure, when Nico stops and thinks about it, it is kind of funny seeing the kid who can literally raise armies of the dead being carted around like a sack of potatoes. Then he gets mad. But he gets it. Kind of. Not really.

 

Also, fuck Mr. D and Chiron for thinking it’s funny.

 

After the ridiculous endeavor at lunch, Nico decides fuck it, I’m out. There are a couple locations around camp that no one will bother him at. The wreckage of old automatons is one but Nico doesn’t feel like going over there today. It reminds him of Leo and he annoys Nico a bit. Because honestly, who ditches his friends for months leaving them to worry after potentially dying? _Valdez a-fucking-parently._  Goddamn it.

 

Hestia’s hearth isn’t too bad either because, while people don’t consider Hestia too threatening most of the times, _she will fuck you up_ if you mess around near her hearth. However, his public ridicule means that he would rather not be near the cabins right now. You get the point.

 

Now, the best spot by far has got to  be the Athena Parthenos because, since he carried across basically two continents and nearly became _mist_ , it has a soft spot towards him. Having a huge fucking statue like him is the best defense, to be fucking honest. Who messes with the big statue? _No one_.

 

So Nico plopped his ass down at the feet of the Athena Parthenos and relaxed a bit.

 

And, to drive the point home, fuck Clarisse, _that bitch_.


End file.
